deathwatchgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Republic
Terran Republic Loyalty until Death, Strength in Unity! With a militaristic government, the Terran Republic uses its Imperial and authoritarian might to impel humanity in peaceful coexistence through any means necessary. The Terran Republic is a conservative and collectivist nation who strive to regain contact with the homeworld and reunite the warring factions. Colors Black and Red Description http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120930214716/planetside2/images/2/2d/TR_402.jpeg The Terran Republic (TR) is an empire with a rich history extending 1,112 years, and the originator of the other two empires. The TR was officially established with the ratification of the Declaration of Constancy by nations weary of nearly two hundred years of war. They brought order out of chaos and introduced the world to an era of peace. Since the armistice and the formation of the new government, and as the singular political force on Earth, they set up an open and transparent Government. This helped keep the peace for nearly two hundred years. Much of their history is embedded in the Great War and not just its resolution but the centuries following. Terrans eventually made space travel possible. From this, wormholes were discovered, studied, and found to be a means of transportation from one area of space to another. It is through one of these wormholes that the Terran Republic found their way to Auraxis, an earth-like planet that could sustain life. After the collapse of the wormhole, stranding the entire expeditionary force, the Terran’s control began to deteriorate among the various philosophical groups. With the sabotage and explosion of the Discovery-7, which killed everyone on board including the Terran’s leader Thomas Connery, tension hit critical mass. In response, the TR implemented even stricter laws and regulations. From there it was only a matter of time before an all-out rebellion amongst the fractioning groups was bound to happen. The Terran Republic is built around order and the rule of law, with the central tenant that no individual is above the rules. Loyalty and fealty are core to the Terran Republic ethos and from that grows a spirit of total camaraderie and brotherhood amongst its proud and mighty warriors. More so than any other empire, the TR are a professional military. They are the most synergistic of the teams and benefit the most from numbers and coordination. A well drilled squad of Terran Republic troops is one of the most fearsome and deadly forces you’ll ever meet on the battlefields of Auraxis. Notable quote regarding the New Conglomerate "We're stuck out here at the ass-end of space and these insurgents decide that now is the time to wage senseless political battles. The fact they're willing to endanger civvies to further this power grab shows their true disregard for everyone's safety out here. They need to be eliminated, or we'll never know peace on Auraxis." Notable quote regarding the Vanu Sovereignty "They might have been human once, but not anymore. Whether it's their crazy alien-god bullshit or something more insidious, humanity has become little more than an obstacle to those freaks. You see your own brother hooked up to Vanu tech, you take him out - you're not family anymore. To him, you're just human rabble that needs to be 'enlightened'." Vehicles & Weapons Their weapons and vehicles are top of the line and new but conventional. They eschew experimental ordinances and energy weapons and prefer to stick with what has worked for hundreds of years – accurate, high velocity bullets, and lots of them. Terran Republic weapons have the fastest firing rates, largest ammo capacities, and are generally designed to allow for maximum sustainable damage. While their weapons have the highest rate of fire of the three Empires, they do not have as much damage on impact. On the vehicles side, the Terran Republic has two unique empire vehicles, the Mosquito fighter jet and the Prowler battle tank. The Mosquito is an extremely agile attack aircraft, which can be outfitted with a variety of weapon systems to suit the needs of the republic. It also has the fastest top speed of any air vehicle allowing it to quickly disengage from a sticky situation and regroup. The Prowler is a medium tank that is the fastest empire specific tank on the field. It is armed to the teeth with additional weapon systems not found in other empire medium tanks making it one of the deadliest vehicles in the game.